


水蒸气

by KaisaKillKassdin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaisaKillKassdin/pseuds/KaisaKillKassdin





	水蒸气

身处雨林地带，季节感变得很模糊，似乎每一天都是持续的高热与潮湿。婕拉对气候很敏感，雨季前夕空气中总是夹杂着那种令人烦躁的暑气，这暑气碰倒婕拉身体上，那片片如同叶脉一样的没有热度的皮肤结构，总是凝聚成一小片雾，覆盖在胸前背后，入侵到粗糙干涩的双手指缝间，抓握的感觉变得有些僵硬。经历了数不清的岁月，婕拉并不会因为气候的原因变得情绪激动暴躁易怒，但是妮蔻会。

湿气和暑热初潮，妮蔻就趴在婕拉的背上死活不下来，这株没有体温的植物背后光滑阴冷，那些看上去像是皮肤一样的组织摸上去更像是寒凉的大理石，妮蔻把脸贴上去，手脚并用地攀着婕拉头上红发般的枝叶，舒服地哼哼。开始的时候，婕拉当然会反抗，诸如把她从背后揪下来放在一边，并声色俱厉地警告她。但是也就是话音刚落，甚至连训斥的尾音都还没有彻底消失在林间深处，妮蔻就又像个牛皮糖一样扒拉上来，嘟着嘴巴整个人贴过去。或许在第三次把妮蔻从背上揪下来以后又重复着之前的闹剧时，婕拉懒得管她就任由她贴在背后当个斗篷。

再后来，雨林闷热更甚的时候，妮蔻却变得躲躲闪闪畏畏缩缩，每天傍晚时分都会跑出去直到太阳落山天色彻底暗下来。开始的时候婕拉不以为意，毕竟爱玩是这个好奇的小东西的天性，直到她发现了，妮蔻有意无意地总是用尾巴磨蹭自己的时候，却在自己想要抓住她尾巴的时候灵巧地避开，行云流水的动作像极了一只敏捷的山猫。灼人的金瞳将这一系列的小把戏尽收眼底，每一次扭动，每一次若有若无地接触，甚至妮蔻不自然地急促细密的呼吸。

婕拉尾随着这个一蹦三跳的家伙。警觉的妮蔻手脚并用地穿过了林间的小溪，七扭八拐进另一条岔路。似乎是担心被尾行，她的身影闪烁在树影间，像是一道轻灵的影子。不幸的是，整个树林中遍布的无声眼线提供了密不透风的窥视，婕拉慢悠悠地跟着她来到了一片低矮的灌木丛边。  
误入这片雨林的生物，没有谁能活着逃出去。包括妮蔻自己，每当她想要去雨林外的时候，都是婕拉亲自为她腾了出去的道路。她心下十分清楚，只要身在这片雨林，她就不可能逃开婕拉的视线，找一个隐秘些的角落，也是矛盾中无奈的举措。妮蔻伏进灌木丛，探出半个头，小心翼翼地四下张望。满目都是与婕拉同样色彩的翠色树藤与鲜血一般的花苞，甚至身后地灌木中，也夹杂着与婕拉手臂上一模一样，但要细上许多的鲜绿色藤蔓。有那么一瞬间，妮蔻甚至期待婕拉能透过她悄悄摸摸的行动，发现她奇怪样子的真实原因，然后回应她的期待做些什么。虽然发情期是每个生物都不能避免的生理阶段，但她就是难以开口。  
妮蔻整个趴在灌木丛中，身体压低与地面平行，后背和尾巴蹭着灌木的边缘，嘴巴里发出了哭声一样的呜咽。她将双手埋入腿间，双腿弯曲着缠在一起，尾巴深入灌木的枝叶中，在错杂的树枝与清凉的叶片里左右来回甩动，毫不收敛的动作扫断了旁边的灌木，她飞快地，整个翻了个身又滚到了另一边。  
不远处清脆的树枝断裂的声音，吓得妮蔻整个缩成一团，她的呼吸急促不定，一双金色的眼睛惊慌失措地到处乱窜，又因为紧张整个缩在灌木丛中一动也不动。强行徒然中断让妮蔻变得躁乱不安，所以，在婕拉从后面幽幽走过去把妮蔻从灌木丛捞起来的时候，妮蔻中气十足地发出一声如临大敌的嚎叫，毫不客气地一口咬住了婕拉的手臂死活不松口。

尖利的牙齿扎进更为坚硬的木质中，穿透后刺进了更里面柔软的组织。妮蔻感觉到，顺着穿刺的伤口流入口中的，苦涩的汁液。她意识到了微微松开的时候，婕拉的另一只手掌正卡着她的下巴，饶有兴味地观察着她窘迫的脸，粗粝的手指探在她口中，划过她的两颗尖牙触碰到她的牙床，在她的上下牙撑出一个微妙的缝隙。妮蔻就这样微张着嘴巴，舌根蠕动着咽下口中混了苦口的唾液，居然又感到些回甘，羞耻感高涨的意识，也随着吞咽的动作模糊了一下。  
像是被火山口灼热的水蒸气一下又一下地喷吐着一般，小腹的内脏也开始不安分地跃动，妮蔻把舌头卷住婕拉的手指吮吸着，尖齿刮蹭着关节处轻轻咬合，在婕拉的指腹处印下一小排牙印。而随着妮蔻的这个小动作，婕拉手指更深入地探进去，触摸到她喉咙边缘滑腻的组织。这个动作让妮蔻有些难受地咳嗽，却因为异物只能呜咽着。婕拉能感受到她喉咙处小心翼翼地呼吸和抽动，细微而柔软的动作如同静电，顺着婕拉的手指直窜到她每一处组织的末梢。

婕拉放开妮蔻的脑袋，把她摆回地面，她刚刚爬伏的位置，拍拍她的尾巴与身体的连接处，示意她背过身去，另一只手则摸上妮蔻蜷曲着的尾巴根，牵引她将那里高高抬起，然后试探地开始按压。不知是自己的手掌刺激到了哪个让她兴奋的位置，这个奇怪的小东西居然一下子将身体抻得笔直，如同一张被拉满的弓。藤条缓慢游动，把妮蔻原本套在胯上的短裤褪到膝盖之下，在她粗大的尾根旁边，婕拉发现了她绿色的鳞片与兽人肌肤交界的位置，两块最为关键的微凸的肌肉，因为那里面掩藏着的组织收缩的动作，一抽一抽地跳动。

坏心地松手，妮蔻的尾巴就像是一条坚韧的藤，结结实实地卷住了婕拉的手腕，一圈一圈地缠绕着，将她冰凉的手臂与手臂上的藤条向她期待的地方继续拖动。她的臀部轻轻颤抖，急不可耐地将自己的下身贴过来。而意识到自己的反应，羞红脸的妮蔻想要偏过头，却在拧动脖子的瞬间，被婕拉探过来的手指勾住尖牙动弹不得。

“以为我不知道吗？”金色的瞳孔收缩至一条细线，明亮且充满危险。

“唔，我没。”妮蔻呜咽着，带着点乞求的轻轻蹭着，舌头在指缝间游走着，一脸无辜。

“你自己都是怎么解决的？做给我看。”

妮蔻扭动着尾巴越缠越紧，像蟒蛇一样几乎要勒断婕拉的手臂，连翠绿的厚鳞片都像火烤过一样发烫。之前强制的中断所带来的困窘让妮蔻的身下和尾巴根附近酸胀充血，但不管尾巴怎样拉动它捆着的东西，婕拉都能灵巧地将手绕开了那两片关键的入口。火烧一般让妮蔻急不可待地，把自己修长的手指探了下去。

妮蔻的手触碰到自己的下身，入口前一片颜色微深，密布着细小突起的区域。她完全想象得到，婕拉大概会以怎样的表情立在她身后，将自己娴熟的揉抚和腰臀无法自持的晃动尽收眼底。还好婕拉没有恶劣到底，她到底还是握住了妮蔻的尾巴根，一下下捋着尾根两侧凹进的两块肌肉，同时，手臂上缭绕的荆棘延展着，轻轻划过了妮蔻的外阴边缘。妮蔻把整张脸都埋在地面的草丛与藤条里，这片雨林中，就连草丛散发的都是与婕拉的后颈一模一样的气味。平日早已闻惯的气味，此时却让她头晕目眩，她已经在期待荆棘上的尖刺划过那里的刺痛，然而记忆中粗糙尖锐的荆条，最顶端生长的却是柔软的花苞，在外阴周围拂过以后，粘液的濡湿让那花苞更加滑润。

婕拉把手指从妮蔻嘴中缓缓抽出，带着些许粘液，探进了妮蔻身上那件不知道什么兽皮的背心里。顺着胸口，滑到她柔软的腹部，按着她的细腰，将她的臀底引上自己的大腿根，然后轻轻地，将她整个人托得坐了起来。

连上半身的遮蔽物也一同被没收，妮蔻裸露的后背紧贴着婕拉的胸口，腹部若有若无地抚触和尾巴根上的按揉让她的下身更加狼藉。婕拉的大腿比她印象中的滑润太多，身体卡在婕拉的腿根与手臂之间，总是不由自主地往下滑，妮蔻不想承认这是因为自己体液的关系。她难耐地喘息着，急促而纤细的呼吸和低吟着，手臂不安地摆动，想要寻找着一个能帮助她找回平衡的支点。但这种毫无意义的乱扭，只能加速她滑下去的进程，她只能将双腿缠绕着更为结实，反而压紧了身下不紧不慢地在交合处来回摩擦和溜动的花苞和藤蔓。

突然地，难以抵抗的压迫里将妮蔻紧紧捆在婕拉的身前，是些比她手腕上缠绕的还要粗壮的藤蔓，绕过她细长的脖颈与发烫的腋下，绕过她腿根的鳞片，那些神经最密集的区域，顺便把她的双腿撑出一个相当难堪的直角。藤条压住妮蔻的同时，婕拉张口咬住了妮蔻的肩膀，与此同时，那花苞深入了她体内，慢慢撑开了她狼狈不堪的下身，妮蔻清晰地感觉到了，那花苞中仿佛包藏着一只鲜活的泉眼，在撑开的时候，分不清是树汁还是体液的东西，顺着花茎和藤蔓流淌而出。

肩膀的痛感非常清晰，婕拉的撕咬如同自己刚才一般毫不留情，藤蔓绑缚了妮蔻的全身，却刚好空出了她的双手，她顺势抓住了婕拉停留在腹部的小臂，死死按在自己的胸口，指甲陷进了她坚韧的皮质中，妮蔻确信，这就是婕拉放过她手臂的目的。那双手过于粗糙，抚摸着自己胸前时有些隐隐约约的刺痛。而自己胸口过于肿胀，那挺立着的点在她手心，忽然又在粗糙的指缝中溜了出来。这个焦躁的小东西，恐怕还以为是自己在牵引着婕拉的揉搓，然而所有的位置和力气的收方，都还是掌握在婕拉手心的。婕拉忽轻忽重的覆盖着她的胸口，拿捏着按压与游走的力道，原是担心磨破她因为充血而脆弱的皮肤。

体内的花苞在侵入之后便散开，花丝寻找着妮蔻阴道深处敏感的凸起。像海中水母游动时的触器，聚拢又散开。担心过于深入伤到她，花苞缓缓抽搐着，在探到阻碍后便立马调转方向。婕拉按照妮蔻的反应，调整着花苞游荡的位置，在潮湿和暑热中肆意游走，探索到仿佛能招来暴雨的区域，便在那里开枝散叶，留在殖腔外的花茎与尖刺一起，把深色突起也一并盖住。妮蔻脸颊上的潮红，像逼近这片丛林的厚重的积雨云，驱散弥漫在雨林中恼人湿气的暴风雨，已经近在眼前。

妮蔻刻意压抑的低沉呜咽终是压抑不住，像是人类的婴儿哭泣一般。整个殖腔收缩着，双腿和尾巴紧紧缠绕着婕拉，似乎是要反过来绞杀她一般，尾巴处的肌肉跳动如鼓。伴随着啼哭一般的呜咽，是妮蔻急促而粗重的喘息，不似刚才细密而柔软。

妮蔻整个蜷缩着，趴在婕拉怀里，婕拉感觉的到，自己胸前贴着的，她的脸颊火烧一样烫。因为害羞，妮蔻的尾巴整个打成了卷，不像刚才那般淫荡地缠绕着乱摆，软塌塌地挂在身后。婕拉的手指缓缓插入她的发间，抚摸着她柔软的头皮和头顶服帖地低垂着的凸起。

“每天就这样就可以了？”婕拉沉静的嗓音询问着，明亮的双瞳注视着，将妮蔻所有的反应尽收眼底。

妮蔻别扭地歪过头去，睫毛盖住了眼睛。她一言不发，沉默着，缓缓点了点头。

“以后你可以不用像个小偷一样奇怪八绕地偷偷躲到这里来了。”婕拉恶劣地笑着，捏着妮蔻的下巴扭过她的脸。“那些灌木丛不会很舒服的吧？”

印象中婕拉几乎不会笑，妮蔻没见过她有什么别的表情，所以妮蔻看着她有些入神，直到反应过来她话里的意思。

羞怒交加的妮蔻突然从婕拉怀里窜了起来，咬住她肩膀上那片如同花叶一般的组织使劲一扯，反身窜上了一棵高大的树木，灵猫般敏捷地爬上高处的树枝，居高临下地，对着婕拉龇牙咧嘴。

“你讨厌！”


End file.
